


words we don't mean

by agent_of_marvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_marvel/pseuds/agent_of_marvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky both say some hurtful things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words we don't mean

**Author's Note:**

> so its 4 AM and I have 6 essays to write for my finals tomorrow and instead I wrote this. woo.  
> also this is loosely based on an 'i kicked him out, but he has no where else to go so now i feel like an asshole' au i saw today.

“Stevie, c’mon, you can’t kick me out, it’s Christmas Eve!” Bucky calls from the living room as Steve stomps down the stairs with a small duffel bag, most likely filled with Bucky’s clothes. 

“Like fucking hell I can’t.” Steve growls and throws the duffel at Bucky’s feet. He glares at Bucky, arms crossed over his chest, mouth pursed in a straight line. God did Bucky fuck up.

Well, it wasn’t his fault, not really. It’s not like he asked for that girl’s number at the bar the other night. 

“Steve, I didn’t know that she slipped her number into my jacket pocket! I wasn’t wearing it so she must’ve done it while it was on the back of the chair!” Bucky runs a hand through his hair and lets out a breath. 

“That isn’t the fucking point Buck, you were flirting right back at her!” Steve yells and turns to go into the kitchen. He comes back seconds later with Bucky’s winter jacket and puts it on the duffel. “Sam was laughing it up with Tony today about it while we were at lunch. They thought it was just hysterical.”

“Steve, I wasn’t being serious! You can’t kick me out over this!” 

Steve leans up against the hallway wall and “Well too bad, because I am.” 

“Oh, okay, so you can’t flirt with Peggy all you fucking want and I can’t jokingly flirt with a random girl at a bar!” Bucky snaps, but then instantly regrets it.

“Flirting with.. what the hell do you mean? I don’t flirt with Peggy?” 

And Bucky knows he shouldn’t keep talking, knows he should just shut up and apologize, but he’s already too far-gone. 

“Oh you know what I mean! You don’t flirt with her but ever since we’ve met, whenever Peggy is around you get flustered and shy and act like she’s the only person in the damn room!” 

“Bucky, I haven’t liked Peggy since before we started dating! She doesn’t even live in America anymore!”

“Yea, well when she visits you’re all over her!” Bucky yells, throwing his hands in the air.

“Sorry I don’t see her often? What the hell are you even trying to get at!?”

“That maybe you shoulda just dated Peggy! Not like she’d be flirting with random girls left and right, like I supposedly do!”

And there it is, Steve stops dead in his tracks and goes silent as all hell and just glares.

Now, Bucky’s really fucked up.

“Fine.” He throws on his jacket and grabs the duffel. “You want me out, I’m out.” He walks towards the garage door and grabs his keys from the kitchen table. “Merry Christmas.”

\- - - 

Steve runs a hand over his face as he hears Bucky’s car pull out of the drive way.

Fuck.

Why, why did he even have to fucking bring anything up? It was Christmas Eve! He couldn’t of waited until Saturday or something?

He paces the living room floor for about fifteen minutes, cursing to himself, but then also rationalizing that he had a right to get mad, and then getting upset over the fact that maybe kicking Bucky out of their home was too harsh and then going right back to being mad because Bucky has no right to even bring Peggy into this when she has nothing to do with it.

After another few minutes of pacing, Steve leans up against a wall and slides down until he’s seated on the floor and digs out his phone from his pocket. 

He dials the number for Natasha’s cell phone. It rings a few times before Nat picks up, “Hi Steve.”

And then he just can’t hold it in.

Tears pour down his face and he can’t breathe properly and his hands are shaking and and-

“Steve?” 

“Nat, I kicked Bucky out..” His voice is shaking and barely audible. 

“I’m well aware of that.” She replies, nonchalantly.

“What.” He mumbled, because she’s kidding right? Steve must’ve heard wrong.

“He’s here, right now. He’s talking to Clint downstairs about how you two got in a fight.” 

And Steve can’t stop the tears from coming, because, of course he’d go to their best friends house. Where else would he go? It’s not like he would have anywhere else to go. God, does Steve feel like a complete ass hole. 

He cries on the phone for a bit while Natasha just listens and occasionally tells him to breath, because having an asthma attack right now would not help anyone. 

Once Steve’s calmed down Nat clears her throat, “So what happened?”

“I was with Sam and Tony today and they were talking about how Bucky was getting hit on at the bar the other night by some drunk girl.” 

“That’s normal, Steve.” 

“I know, I know, but he was flirting right back at her,” He sniffles and rubs his eyes again.

“Steve, he flirts with me all the time.” She says, calmly.

“Yea, but Sam was tellin’ me how the girl slipped her number into his pocket, and, well I thought he was kidding but when I was doing his laundry today…” He trails off and then everything clicks together in Nat’s head.

“Oh, okay. So you’re upset that one; Bucky let this girl touch him just to give him her number and two; that you found out through Sam and not Bucky.” 

Steve grunts and slams his fist on the wall behind him, “I, fuck, I didn’t actually wanna kick him out! I was just so mad when I packed a bag for him but I didn’t think he’d actually take it and leave! And then before he stormed off he yelled how I should of just dated Peggy! Like he doesn’t mean anything to me..” 

Steve hears shuffling from Nat’s end of the phone, “Peggy means a lot to you, and Bucky knows that. He probably just got caught up in the moment, because he knows how much you used to like her, Steve. And also, Bucky knows how much he means to you, everything the two of you do is for one another.”

“Yea..” 

“Should he have said those things? No. But do we all stay stupid stuff when we’re mad? Yea.” She huffs a laugh, “Hell, one time I was so mad at Clint, I told him that he should learn to hear better. I actually said that to a deaf man.”

That gets a small laugh out of Steve; because of course Nat could make him feel better again. So he stands up slowly from the ground and makes his way over to the hallway coat closet. He pulls out a scarf and his snow coat and grabs his keys. 

“Are you on your way over?” Nat asks, the hint of a smile in her voice.

“Yea.”

“Perfect.”

\- - - 

Bucky tugs at his hair again and grunts. 

“Dude, it’ll be fine, you’ll work it out.” Clint clasps Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky shakes his head. 

“I pretty much told him that we never should of dated, and that he and Peggy should be together..” 

“Don’t worry, Buck.” Nat calls from behind them and throws Clint his coat. “We’re going to pic up something from the 24 hour store downtown, c’mon.” 

Clint rolls his eyes, but smiles and puts his jacket on. He’s the first to leave, grabbing the car keys on his way out the door.

Natasha leaves over the back of the couch and presses a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head, “He’ll be over in a few minutes. Text me when you guys leave.”

And with that, she’s gone, and all Bucky can do is wait. But waiting makes him anxious and when he’s anxious his stomach churns and his palms get sweaty and, god, he’s going to royally fuck everything up again, isn’t he. Then there’s a knock at the door and Bucky’s stomach drops as he stands up to answer it. Steve knocks again by the time Bucky’s actually at the door to open it. 

He opens the door to see Steve, cheeks red and face puffy from the cold. 

“Hi.” Steve rasps and does his best to smile. 

He steps inside and closes the door behind him, taking off his coat and draping it over the couch. 

“Clint and Nat went for a drive..” Bucky says, rubbing the back of his neck and sitting down on the couch.

“Yea..” Steve notes, eyes looking around the room and landing on Bucky duffel bag near the coffee table. 

The room stays silent for a few minutes, both not sure what to say. They’ve fought before, over dumb things like this, but it’s never escalated into Steve trying to kick Bucky out, or worse, Bucky actually leaving.

But Steve feels a bit at fault, seeing as how Bucky leaving was because he brought it up first, so he speaks up first.

“I didn’t think you’d actually leave.” 

Bucky stays silent for a moment, and it’s horribly deafening. 

“I didn’t think you’d even want me around after what I said about Peggy..” He clears his throat, “I shoulda told you about that girl.” 

Steve huffs out a breath and falls down next to Bucky on the couth, “No, you really didn’t have to. You’re a good-looking guy, Buck. People are bound to flirt with you, and you sometimes flirt back. It’s who you are, and I don’t want you to change because of me. I just.. it was a bad day today, and hearing that some girl managed to slip you her number without you noticing just..”

“Made you upset.” Bucky finishes his sentence and looks at Steve, who’s looking at his lap.

“Yea..” Steve scrubs a hand through his hair and turns to look at Bucky. “I’m sorry.”

“We both fucked up Stevie.” Bucky reaches his arm around Steve and pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry too.”

Steve turns his body to he can rap his arms around Bucky’s neck and takes in a deep breath and he’s crying again all over Bucky. “I shouldnta packed that bag.” 

Bucky rubs Steve’s back, knowing it’ll help him calm down, “Shh, I just shouldn’t have left. ‘M sorry Stevie, ‘m sorry.”

He pulls Steve away and kisses his cheek, using his other hand to wipe away the tears. “Stop cryin’, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You better not.” Steve mumbles, cupping Bucky’s jaw and leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Bucky kisses back and Steve grips Bucky closer to him. “Can’t loose you. You’re my whole world, Buck.” 

Bucky chuckles against Steve’s lips and smiles, “That’s my line, punk.” 

Steve smiles back and rests’ his head against Bucky’s chest. 

“Can we go home now? It’s past midnight and I’m tired.” 

Bucky looks at the clock on the wall and sighs, “Hmm, Merry Christmas Steve.” 

Steve can’t help but roll his eyes, “Merry Christmas.”

The two slowly make their way to the door, grabbing their coats and Bucky’s duffel. Bucky texts Nat and lets her know that he and Steve are leaving and that they’ll lock the door on their way out.

She only reply’s with a Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at agent-of--marvel.tumblr.com!!


End file.
